Yorobi
Summary Yorobi was born shortly after what was known as "The Zodiac Event". He didn't know his parents, but he was raised by his older cousin Arixiel, a powerful Cambion (half incubus/half human). Arixiel taught him how to hone his natural powers as well as teach him a portion of his own unique abilities such as the "Love Bomb". After a certain period, Yorobi went to a high school for Monsters called Demon High School, a school for monsters and yōkai alike. Powers and Stats Yorobi: '(yo-row-bee) 'Tier: 8-B, Low 7-C '''(with Love Bomb) '''Name: Yorobi Origin: Clouds of Ruin , Demon Hunters, Keys of Destiny Gender: Male Age: Eight Centuries old (physically appears 16) Classification: Incubus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility Immortality (type 3), Radiation Bomb Generation, Regeneration (low), Pheromone Manipulation, Prehensile Tail, Mental Manipulation (low), Dream Manipulation (low), Natural weapons (claws), Wing Manifestation Attack Potency: City Block Level '''with claws, '''Small Town Level with Love Bomb Speed: Superhuman '(21 m/s, 47 mph) 'Lifting Strength: Class 1 '(454 to 1000 kg) 'Striking Strength: Class GJ '((Physical Strikes are Building level to low end Multi-City Block level)) 'Durability: At Least Multi-City Block Level Stamina: Superhuman; able to withstand nuclear radiation long enough for a few attacks, before becoming too weak to continue. Range: Up close and physical with Claws and Tail. Love Bomb can be launched a few hundred meters. Standard Equipment: Natural Claws, Natural Tail, Natural Wings Intelligence: Capable in battle, wit of a High School student. Weaknesses: Can die from Love Bomb if exposed to the radiation for too long. Takes on foes many times stronger than him recklessly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Scales Manifestation: '''The ability to '''grow strong, thick scales on the body. * Love Bomb: '''can create a bomb that can level a couple city blocks, with near 1 Kiloton of tnt worth of destruction. Cannot withstand the radiation for too long. * '''Enslavement Kiss: '''Pretty much self explanatory. Lasts until true love breaks the spell. But it can be done again. * '''Kiss of Death: If he so chooses, he can inflict the kiss of Death which will call upon the reaper to reap the soul of the damned. (ARTES AREN'T IN THE STORY) * Artes: '''a newer ability obtained via a special powder (granted Arche Klein's artes) ** '''Fire Ball: '''Fires three fireballs at the target. ** '''Ice Needles: '''Drops icicles on the enemy. ** '''Stone Blast: '''The most basic earth spell that casts a volley of stones at the enemy. ** '''Lightning: '''Zaps an enemy with lightning. ** '''Storm: '''Blows chunks of debris into the enemies. ** '''Grave: '''Stone spikes pierce the enemies. ** '''Ice Tornado: '''Blows a freezing wind onto your foes. ** '''Eruption: '''Lava sears the enemies. ** '''Tractor Beam: '''Lifts enemies off the ground and drops them down on the ground. ** '''Thunder Blade: '''Strikes all enemies with a wave of thunder. ** '''Cyclone: '''A wind spell that produces a large tornado around the enemy. ** '''Ray: '''Fires lasers at all the enemies. ** '''Fire Storm: '''Creates a storm of fire around the enemy. ** '''Rock Mountain: '''An earth-based attack spell that crushes enemies with huge boulders. ** '''Tempest: '''A wind-based attack spell that causes a massive storm. ** '''Maelstrom: '''A water spell that creates a gigantic whirlpool beneath the enemy. ** '''Earthquake: '''An earth-based attack spell that causes a massive earthquake. ** '''God's Breath: '''Sends a huge gale of wind to attack the enemy. ** '''Explode: '''Generates a giant explosion around the enemy. ** '''Indignation: '''Induces the wrath of the gods upon the enemies. ** '''Tidal Wave: '''Engulfs the enemy in a giant tidal wave. ** '''Black Hole: '''Sends a giant black hole down to trap the enemy. ** '''Meteor Storm: '''A non-elemental spell that decimates the battlefield with falling meteorites. ** '''Big Bang: '''An explosion strong enough to level a city. Category:Tier 8 Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Theme: Let's Rumble Category:Characters Category:Clouds of Ruin Category:Demon Hunters Category:Incubus Category:Tier 7